


Cuckold

by Kinkylilbug



Series: Danganronpa Birthday kink [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Implied Voyeurism, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylilbug/pseuds/Kinkylilbug
Summary: While most boyfriends would be upset about their girlfriend cheating, Leon finds himself rather turned on





	Cuckold

Leon Kuwata leaned back against the headboard as he continued to slowly tease himself through the fabric of his jeans. He groaned as he replayed the scene from earlier in his mind once again. Sayaka’s soft moans as she rode the smaller teen, the sound alone was enough to drive him up the fucking wall. She must have known that he was watching, otherwise, she wouldn’t have been so vocal about everything. 

“Such a damn tease…” He grumbled to himself as he finally slipped his hand into his pants, fondling himself a bit more. 

You’d think he’d be upset about his girlfriend sleeping around with their classmates, and while he was at first the more he thought about it the more he found himself getting turned on by the idea. Soon he found himself intentionally trying to catch her act, and this didn’t go unnoticed by the ultimate Idol. Sayaka always left the doors cracked, allowing anyone passing by to see them and thankfully that always seemed to be Leon. 

“F-fuck” He groaned as he recalled the way her sweet voice would crack whenever the other man would slam deep into her tight pussy. With this in mind, he finally began to touch his hard cock. 

He slowly began to stroke himself, trying the match the hot and fast pace the two had as he watched. Leon’s breathing grew more shaky and uneven as he kept stroking himself, he pictured himself as the one that she was riding like mad. His moans slowly became louder and louder as he was lost in his world of imagination. His one and only priority was to finish himself off, and thankfully that wasn’t too far off. A few more good pumps of his cock and soon he came all over his hand. 

“Shit…” Leon mumbled to himself as he laid there panting heavily, finally coming down from his high. He sighed as he got up going to clean himself up before getting ready for his date with Sayaka.


End file.
